Outstandings
by jrb2009
Summary: Hermione isn't receiving the grades in Potions she wants. She expects straight Outstandings. What does she discover when she goes to question Snape's grading rubric? What will she give to get Outstandings? student/teacher, dub-con, smut, SS/HG. REVISED.


**A/N: Readers, this is a quick one-shot I wrote up when I thought what would happen when Hermione wasn't receiving the best grades in the class. When she goes to investigate why some of her other classmates were receiving higher marks, she discovers Snape's secret. When she is faced with receiving the high marks or not, Hermione is uncertain of her dilemma. She wants top marks, but what will she have to do? Read and review.**

**jrb2009**

Hermione had always gotten the best marks out of everyone in her year. She prided herself on the fact that she was the best in the classroom, and had gotten used to the fact that she was the best. But this marking term, she was struggling to stay atop the class. At this point in the class, Hermione was third behind two Ravenclaw students, Lisa Turpin and prefect Anthony Goldstein.

One Friday after potions, Ron and Harry were teasing Hermione for her sub-perfect grades behind the other two braniacs. "You know, Hermione, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for you to take a few pointers from the new 'brightest witch in our year.'" Ron teased.

"Well, Ron, if you took pride in your grades at all, maybe you would be a little more sympathetic." Hermione snuffed at him.

"But we don't care about our grades as much as you Hermione. It is just a change to see you get upset over grades for once." Harry explained.

"I don't understand where I am losing my points though, I'm following all the instructions perfectly, I think Snape just hates me." Hermione reasoned out.

"He hates all of us," Ron reminded her, "and it's not likely that he likes Lisa and Anthony more, because Snape's a git and hates everyone that isn't Slytherin." This, of course, was common knowledge throughout the castle.

"Perhaps you can talk to him; he must have some system of grading." Harry suggested, but he would hate to have to sit one-on-one with Professor Snape himself.

Hermione mulled over the possibility of seeking Professor Snape after hours as they walked on to the Gryffindor tower. By the time the trio had reached the tower, Hermione had decided that tomorrow afternoon she would go confront Professor Snape on his grading methods. She also made a point to not be an insufferable know-it-all during their meeting.

The following morning, the three friends went down and had breakfast together - like they did every Saturday. After their fair share of porridge, sweet sausages, and hotcakes, the students headed out of the Great Hall. The boys were going to start the early afternoon by playing some Quidditch with some housemates. Hermione was going to head to the dungeons to ask Professor Snape what she could do to earn full marks on her potions work.

As Hermione made her way down the spiral staircase that led to the corridor to Snape's classroom, Hermione heard a door open and a pair of quiet feet moving down the hall. Hermione hid in the staircase. Nothing in this world could have prepared her for the shock of what she saw next. Lisa Turpin was exiting Snape's classroom with her hair tousled, clothes rashly thrown on, and cheeks red.

_She just had sex with Professor Snape!_ Hermione reasoned out.

There was no way a student could outright beat Hermione when it came to classes. Lisa was a very ambitious girl, and was always jealous of being second best to Hermione, but Hermione never thought Lisa would stoop this low.

Hermione knew better than to approach the potions master about something this severe, so she decided it wasn't her place to say anything and moved to retreat to the tower or perhaps the Quidditch pitch to tell the boys what she saw.

As she stepped out of her hiding place in the stairwell, she heard Snape's voice come from down the corridor, "Granger, please bring yourself into my office."

_How did he know I was there?_ Hermione thought as she slowly moved to the professor's classroom.

Hermione stood in the doorway peering in to see the Professor behind his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione ask, still wondering how he knew she was in the corridor.

"I believe you have a question for me?" Snape imposed.

_Do you sleep with all the girls you give good grades too?_ Hermione thought, but said nothing.

"Didn't you want to discuss my grading rubric? I heard you have been having troubles accepting the marks I give you. Is that true?" Snape accused.

Hermione had completely forgotten that was her initial reason for coming down to the dungeons, but discovering Lisa leaving after some 'extracurricular extra credit' helped Hermione forget all about Snape's grading rubric.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I was just helping Ms. Turpin figure out some finer subtleties to get high marks in my class," Snape seemed to enjoy choosing his words carefully.

_I have no doubt of that, Professor._ Hermione thought disgusted.

"Perhaps we could discuss what it is you could do to earn full marks as well," Snape said trying to bait the girl. This is exactly how he had coaxed the young Ravenclaw at first.

Hermione was taken aback. Was Snape making an advance at her?

"I know how ambitious of a girl you are. And I know how much you love your precious high marks," Snape continued.

"Well, yes, but who doesn't like receiving good grades." Hermione reasoned.

"Have you seen how exclusive and difficult it is to receive full points on any of my assignments this semester, Granger?" Snape asked

"Only Lisa has received Outstandings the entire semester," Hermione answered aloud.

"Yes and perhaps with a little extracurricular help, you could find a way to earn a few Outstandings, and surpass even Ms. Turpin," Snape was dangling the bait right in front of Hermione's face.

The temptation was there for Hermione to take. She was trying to weigh the pros and cons of what could happen. Of course, there were all the cons of starting relations with a professor, but could the pros of receiving her perfect marks and being back on track to being the perfect student be worth it to her?

"If I want to stop at any point, can we?" Hermione asked, the possibility of starting on the tip of her mind.

Snape had a wry smile on his face, "If you would like to stop at any point, I will allow it."

Hermione thought for one more second, "No one will find out?"

"You have my word," Snape said smoothly.

Hermione was embarrassed to speak her next word, and her tone showed it. She stared at the ground and said, "Ok."

"Ok, what?" Snape asked.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get the highest marks in this class," Hermione confessed.

Snape smiled and waved his wand to close the door.

"Do you know what Ms. Turpin does for her extracurricular help, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"No, Sir," Hermione answered. It's true she had an idea, but she didn't know what exactly Lisa would do.

"She helps a lonely man not feel so lonely," Snape explained.

Hermione looked blankly at him.

"Put simply. She does what I tell her to do. And then I give her Outstandings. Do you understand?" Snape enlightened to her.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you willing to take part in this deal?" Snape asked her one last time.

Hermione nodded again.

"Good. In that case why don't you come to the center of the room?" Snape recommended.

Hermione walked to the center of the classroom and stood where Lisa probably had stood not long ago.

"How about you show me what you have under your Saturday outfit?" Snape suggested.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied. Hermione started by kicking off her shoes in the middle of the room. Next, she lifted her long sleeve shirt up and over her head, revealing a blue bra. She tosses the shirt to the floor then begins to slide her track pants down her legs. Once the waist band is around her ankles she stepped out of them.

Once left in nothing but socks, and matching blue underwear, Hermione stood with her professor's eyes trained on her. He was enjoying the sight.

"Very nice, Ms. Granger. What do you think should be the next step? You are a smart girl." Snape said letting her use her imagination.

Without words, Hermione walked over toward Professor Snape and took his hands in hers and placed his hands on her body. Snape easily filled his hands in her breasts. The thin fabric of her bra was the only thing keeping her professor from rubbing against her naked figure. Hermione reasoned with herself that this was worth receiving perfect grades.

Snape moved his hands down her soft delicate sides and stomach. Her figure was perfect for a teenager. Hermione almost got lost in Snape's touches until he started to move toward where her legs met. Hermione squeezed her legs together, denying him access.

"What is wrong, Ms. Granger? Would you like to stop?" Snape asked ,allowing Hermione to think she could choose.

Hermione thought that she hadn't invested too much into her bargain with Snape, and now she could back out. But she wanted her perfect grades.

"Perhaps something else?" Hermione said reaching for Snape's groin.

She found what she was looking for but it was soft under his robes. Hermione thought at least an almost naked witch in Professor Snape's presence would harden him a little.

"Ms. Turpin, has finished me off so recently. It will require a little more work from you to satisfy me," Snape said looking forward to his time with his student.

Hermione took a step back and said to Snape, "Perhaps you should remove my bra, Professor. Maybe that will help?"

Snape did as he was told. And to his surprise as he was removing Hermione's last top layer she managed to remove his trousers. He wore nothing else underneath. Hermione took the opportunity to press her palm up to her professor's naked figure. Hermione moved her hand in a clockwise motion against him. Snape smiled as his arousal became more apparent.

This act felt so wrong to Hermione but she wanted nothing more, than to receive perfect marks. Once she had noticed Snape's obvious stimulation, Hermione gripped his hardness in her hand and slowly worked up and down her professor.

"Very good, girl," Snape moaned. He was embellishing. He had just received release not too long ago, but he wanted to get Hermione invested in this little deal, to a point she couldn't back out.

With the positive motivation, Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the grown man and took her second hand and cupped his balls. She worked them gently in her hand as she quickened her strokes on his rod. Snape was enjoying watching his brightest student pleasure him.

"Is this good, Professor?" Hermione asked wanting to make sure she was earning her grades.

"Very good, Ms. Granger, but you will have to do more to be Outstanding." Snape said looking to push her farther.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said desperate for her Outstanding grade.

Unexpectedly Hermione placed her lips on the tip of Snape's shaft and allowed the rest to slide past her lips. Hermione allowed the whole head into her mouth and swirled her tongue over Snape's tip. Snape's precum slipped onto Hermione's tongue, but she kept teasing his sensitive cock.

"You are working your way to that Outstanding, Ms. Granger." Snape purred out.

Hermione decided she had to please her professor more. She started to take Snape deeper in her mouth than just the head. She went to the point where it was slightly uncomfortable for her. She knew she could stop when she heard her professor moan. Hermione bobbed up and down Snape's shaft, until he wrapped a handful of hair and forced her head down on him. Snape allowed her to surface for air once she made a desperate gag.

Snape kept his fistful of hair and forced himself into Hermione mouth repeatedly reaching deeper and deeper into her mouth each time. When Snape was reaching deeper than Hermione had ever experienced before, she had to ask him to stop.

"Please, Professor, I need a break," Hermione said panting, her breath fast and throat sore.

"Of course, dear," Snape said helping Hermione to her feet. He didn't take his hands off of her right away however. He led her toward his overly-sized desk. He didn't stop until Hermione's lower back reached the desk.

Snape immediately took his hands and ran them over Hermione's naked thighs, "You have an incredible figure, my dear." Snape said appreciating Hermione's body.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said feeling her heart race. She could feel her professor's attempts to brush against her most sensitive spot between her legs every time he stroked up and down her thighs. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

Snape took one hand and cupped her bottom and pulled her close to him, while his other gently caressed her thigh up and down. Every third or fourth stroke would brush against her panties. Hermione tried to squeeze her legs to deny him access.

"I sense you do not want your Outstanding," Snape addressed Hermione. Hermione thought of all she had already invested in getting her grades, and reasoned she had to allow her legs to open slightly for him.

Snape took this opportunity to aim his middle finger where her legs meet. The only thing separating Snape's digit from Hermione's softest skin was her undergarment. Snape took his other hand and moved it from her bottom to her breasts. Hermione's body was beginning to rock against Snape's finger and he could feel an easier glide against her panties due to her slickness.

Snape thumbed her last defense to the side and allowed his long slender finger to penetrate her. Hermione had not expected that, she was being invaded by her potions professor. Snape's clever finger went in and out of Hermione making her wetter.

Snape's arousal was begging for attention. He pushed Hermione up on the desk. "Remove these," Snape said motioning to her last layer. As Hermione hesitantly took off her knickers, Snape lost his remaining layers as well.

"Are you ready, Ms. Granger? This is the last step to you Outstanding," Snape said stroking himself as his rod rested right outside Hermione's intimate entrance.

Hermione knew she would hate herself later, but she was so close to getting what she wanted. She nodded to the wizard. With that, Snape dove himself into her. Hermione's insides had to adjust to Snape and after three or four hard thrusts from the potions master, Hermione's walls adjusted slightly.

Snape bent over Hermione on the desk and pinned her hands above her head as he rammed into her.

"You are a very ambitious girl. Is there anything else you wouldn't do for your precious grades?" Snape asked as he vigorously pumped into her.

Hermione said nothing, but just wanted to wait-out until her professor got his satisfaction. Hermione would occasionally feel pings of pleasure, but Snape was not participating for Hermione - he was just leveraging a good fuck.

"You are so little and tight. I love it," Snape said driving into her at a heightened pace, but before he got too close he ordered Hermione, "Get on all fours on the floor."

Hermione slid off the desk and knelt on the stone floor. Next, she placed her hands in front of her. Snape mounted her from behind and positioned himself back inside Hermione. Snape's rod curled into Hermione at an interesting angle. Some thrusts would hurt, and others would hit a pleasure spot. Hermione attempted to play back to get Snape to strike that pleasure spot.

After minutes on the floor, Hermione could tell her potions professor had a little more in the tank, since he had just used Lisa as a fuck toy before her. Hermione had to speed things up. She reached between her legs and reached for Snape's dangling balls and was able to massage them gently as he pounded into her.

"That's a good little girl," Snape said enjoying the sensation. He grabbed onto her hips and forced himself deeper into her.

Hermione's moans edged the professor on and she could tell he was getting close when he gripped her hips tighter.

"Finish me in your mouth, Granger," Snape cried dismounting Hermione.

Hermione spun around to her knees and put Snape's tip back in her mouth. As she sucked, she stroked Snape until his breaths got heavy. When his breathing stopped, Hermione knew what to expect next.

Snape's moans bounced off the walls and his seed fell between Hermione's lips.

"Now, swallow it," Snape said exhausted, but still watching.

Hermione tipped her head back and allowed the fluids to slide down her throat. She was finally done.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. I believe you have exceeded Outstanding, and if there was a grade higher than that I would give it to you," Snape said tossing his robes back on.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said grabbing her pile of clothes. She wanted to get out of the dungeons as soon as she could.

"We still have our agreement, right, Professor?" Hermione asked once she was fully dressed. She wanted to make sure this remained a secret and she got her grades.

At that point, Snape was behind his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper. It was Hermione's last assignment. He took a quill and crossed out the previous grade and replaced it with a large "O". "Yes Ms. Granger. And because of this performance I will go back and change all of your grades to date."

Hermione would've smiled given different circumstances, but instead just said, "Thank you." With that she hung her head and headed toward the classroom door to leave, but before she could leave Snape's words caught her before she was fully out the door.

"Ms. Granger just a reminder we have another in-class assignment next Thursday. If you want the Outstanding for that I will see you Thursday night." Snape said with a smirk on his face, looking at more papers on his desk.


End file.
